Angel-less
by VvLonelyAngelvV
Summary: Please read This is just a story that i made up so if you are looking for a fan fiction that is similar to Angel Burn, this is not it. C:
1. First day of high school

Wingless Angel

Chapter 1: First day of School

"Zzzzzzzz." My phone vibrates under my pillow. I grab my phone under the pillow

and I check the time. It's only 7:30 a.m.!

"Zzzzzzz," my phone is still vibrating.

"What? What do you want in 7:30 in the morning!" I pick up the phone annoyingly.

"Good Morning babe!" my cousin, Jake said cheerfully, "You should get up now. I

will be there soon."

"What? Did you hear me? It's only 7:30? And what do you mean by you will be

here soon?" I asked confused and sleepy.

"Well, first of all you should really calm down-"

"I'll give you 5 second to explain to me. Or else you're not going to see the sun

again!" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Ok, ok, I got it," he took a deep breath and let it out, "It's the first day of high

school. I'm going to pick you up so we could go to school together."

"Oh, right! I forgot we have school today…" I said slowly.

"Yep, yep, now hurry up and get up. or we are going to be late."

"Ok, bye," I said with a yawn. I hung up the phone and walked slowly to the

bathroom. After I took a shower, I went to the kitchen. Surprisingly, I found my cousin

cooking…

"Ah! Lucy are you done?" he similes at me with his 'heart killer smile', "Come on!

We have to go soon. Hurry up and eat!"

I sit down across from him; I grab a sandwich form the table. When I look up, Jake

was planning on something, I don't think is good. He noticed me, so he got up and get

my school bag from the sofa. I took a bite to the sandwich, it's actually really good. I

look at Jake; he's looking at me, like I'm a model from the runway.

"You look better in regular cloths than that stupid uniform," Jake said still looking

at me.

"Yeah, thanks. I don't like that charter school too, you know," as I was talking,

I got up. I walk out the door; I could hear Jake follow me from behind. In front of my

house, I could see a blue race car. Jake look pretty excited but I was nervous. I got in

the car, Jake was putting our school bags in the back sits. It's my first day of public high

school! My parents are always on a business trips so I'm always by myself. They send me

to charter schools ever since elementary school. This year they decided to send me to a

public school.

"Hey, babe," Jake said from the drive's sit, "We are almost there"

Jake told me some rules of high school, they are pretty stupid alright. When I see a

big blue building, I know we're there. We pass some girls, they all waved at Jake. Jake \

just smiles at them and parks next to them. When we get out, the girls look at me with

jealously.

"Hello, Jake," the girl that dress like a slut leans on Jake, "You are here early? It's

only 8:20 a.m."

"Early?" I look at Jake, "When does he usually come to school?"

"Um…about 8:40 or 8:50 a.m." the girl that dress like a Barbie doll answers me.

"Well, could you explain to me why you wake me up at 7:30, young man?" I look

at Jake angrily.

"I just want to…" Jake said slowly and nervously.

"Want to," my voice got higher.

"I just want to…show you around," he said with a nervous laugh, "Yeah, because

it's your first day after all."

"You are off for today if you wake me up early again," I gave him an evil smile,

"You are so death."

"Ok," he put his arm around my wrist, "Well, let's go. I'll show you around."

"Could we go too?" the Barbie girl give Jake the puppy eyes hoping that he would

say yes.

"No, sorry girls," he tightens his arm about my wrist, "I just want the two of us."

I look back at the girls as we walk to the main building, they were glaring at me.

"Is this what you want?" I ask Jake playfully.

"What?" he ask, I point to the girls, "Oh, well… kind of like that."

For the next 20 minutes he shows me the whole school. Girls and boys were

surprised that Jake was with me. One, because Jake just broke up with his girlfriend that

he went out for 2 days and the next day, I appeared in his arm. Two, because people

thought I was new girlfriend. I'm his cousin! High school drama is pretty scary, and it

sure spreads fast.

When the bell rings, we're in the library. Well, looks like our time is up," said Jake

as he was putting a book on the shelf, "Let's go to class!"

"What is-?"

"GYM," he said before I could finish, "To the GYM we go." He put his arm around

me and showed me out of the library. People were staring. Some with envy eyes, some

with jealously, and some with sadness. Sadness? Weird, I…no, they HAVE nothing to

be sad about. I don't even know them.

When we are about to get to the GYM, I realized something.

"Wait," I said stopping Jake, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Jake laughs, "You are so cute, Lucy," he put a hand on my head, "We have the

same period of GYM but different teacher."

"Oh," I said embarrassed, "And don't pat you head. I'm the same age as you. No,

I'm a month older than you." I walked to the girl's locker room. As I was walking I heard

him laughing. "You are so cute!" Jake yelled from where I left him, "You will always be

my babe!" I walk faster. When I got to the girl's locker room, the girls had already

changed. I changed as fast as I could. My P.E. uniform is black and white. The top shirt

white, in the middle it has the name of the school. The bottom is black, in the bottom

right hand corner it has the name school name and my name.

When I got outside people were staring, staring, and pointing at me. All I did was

glance at them, and then they would stop. My P.E. teacher is a Japanese dude, he made us

run a mile. When I run past the others, I saw Jake. He was waving at me. I just want to

jump him! He is so evil!

I was thinking how I would troll Jake when I get home. I wasn't looking where I

was running. "Watch Out!" Jake shouts far away. Too late, I trip and hit a soft wall that is

in front of me. The wall was falling when I hit it.

"Are you ok?" a soft gentle voice asked me.


	2. Confused

Chapter 2:

"Um….yeah," I said as I was touching my forehead, "What did I hit?"

"Me." The gentle voice chuckles softly.

"What?" I said looking up. An angel face appears in my vision. He has blonde hair

with soft brown eyes, and the soft white cheeks like cotton candy was turning pink.

"Can you walk?" the angel asks me

Then I realize that I am sitting on him. My blood is boiling hot in my body. I

could feel my heart racing. I get up and pull him up too. I pretend to be calm because

I don't want to embarrass myself again.

"Babe are you ok?" Jake ran here, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine," I said, "Maybe you should…"

When I was about to finish my sentence the angel waves his hand. His mouth

movement seem to say 'Don't tell him!'

"Should?" Jake said looks at me with confusion.

"Oh, well…I mean you should thank him," I point at the angel, "He's the one who

saved me."

Jake brings his attention off me and looks at the angel. I don't know why the angel

doesn't want Jake to know.

"Thanks, Aaron." Jake said patting Aaron on the back.

"No problem."

Jake's P.E. teacher is now calling him.

"Well, looks like I have to go," Jake hugs me, "Aaron, please take care of Lucy for

me."

"I don't need a babysitter!" I yell back at Jake as his run to his class.

I walk to my coach, leaving Aaron behind. I wasn't looking at where I was going

when I trip over a rock! I close my eyes and thought I'm going to kiss the ground.

Surprisingly, someone has their arm around my wrist.

"You clearly need a babysitter," Aaron said with a playful tone.

"No, I don't," I said, "Would you mind letting me go now?"

"Oh, my bad"

He lets me go without a warning; I didn't have time to balance my legs. After he leg

go, I fall on the ground.

"Thank you so much," I said angrily.

"Oops, my bad," Aaron said with his innocent eyes on me.

I get up, dust my legs, and walk to the girls changing room. Aaron caught me on my

arm.

"Look, I'm very sorry ok," Aaron said with some angers in his eyes.

"Why are you so angry with me?" I said looking confused, "And why don't you

want me to tell Jake what happen?"

"Ok, I'm not angry with _you_," Aaron calm down a bit.

"Right," I look at him, "Tell me."

"Fine! I just don't get why you go out with Jake. I know he is my friend but h-"

"Wait, wait! What? Going out with Jake?" I cut him off before he could finish,

"Who told you that?"

"Um…Rumors," Aaron told me, "Well…you guys really does seem like a couple.

So are you guys really going out?"

"No, we ar…" I suddenly have this thought in my head.

"Are or aren't?"

"Look," I stared look to the deep brown eyes of his, "I know you for like 5 minutes

or so and who I go out with is not your business." He's eyes look worry, "And why do

you care?" I ask him warily.


End file.
